doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor Who Episodenguide
frame Staffel 1: 1th Doctor '(William Hartnell) right|250px *001 - An Unearthly Child *002 - The Daleks *003 - The Edge of Destruction *004 - Marco Polo *005 - The Keys of Marinus *006 - The Aztecs *007 - The Sensorites *008 - The Reign of Terror Staffel 2 right|250px *009 - Planet of Giants *010 - The Dalek Invasion of Earth *011 - The Rescue *012 - The Romans *013 - The Web Planet *014 - The Crusade *015 - The Space Museum *016 - The Chase *017 - The Time Meddler Staffel 3 right|250px *018 - Galaxy 4 *019 - Mission to the Unknown *020 - The Myth Makers *021 - The Daleks' Master Plan *022 - The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve *023 - The Ark *024 - The Celestial Toymaker *025 - The Gunfighters *026 - The Savages *027 - The War Machines Staffel 4: '''2nd Doctor '(Patrick Troughton) right|250px *028 - The Smugglers *029 - The Tenth Planet *030 - The Power of the Daleks *031 - The Highlanders *032 - The Underwater Menace *033 - The Moonbase *034 - The Macra Terror *035 - The Faceless Ones *036 - The Evil of the Daleks Staffel 5 right|250px *037 - The Tomb of the Cybermen *038 - The Abominable Snowmen *039 - The Ice Warriors *040 - The Enemy of the World *041 - The Web of Fear *042 - Fury from the Deep *043 - The Wheel in Space Staffel 6 right|250px *044 - The Dominators *045 - The Mind Robber *046 - The Invasion *047 - The Krotons *048 - The Seeds of Death *049 - The Space Pirates *050 - The War Games Staffel 7: '3rd Doctor '(Jon Pertwee) right|250px *051 - Spearhead from Space *052 - Doctor Who and the Silurians *053 - The Ambassadors of Death *054 - Inferno right|250px Staffel 8 *055 - Terror of the Autons *056 - The Mind of Evil *057 - The Claws of Axos *058 - Colony in Space *059 - The Dæmons right|250px Staffel 9 *060 - Day of the Daleks *061 - The Curse of Peladon *062 - The Sea Devils *063 - The Mutants *064 - The Time Monster right|250px Staffel 10 *065 - The Three Doctors *066 - Carnival of Monsters *067 - Frontier in Space *068 - Planet of the Daleks *069 - The Green Death Staffel 11 right|250px *070 - The Time Warrior *071 - Invasion of the Dinosaurs *072 - Death to the Daleks *073 - The Monster of Peladon *074 - Planet of the Spiders Staffel 12: '4th Doctor '(Tom Baker) right|250px *075 - Robot *076 - The Ark in Space *077 - The Sontaran Experiment *078 - Genesis of the Daleks *079 - Revenge of the Cybermen Staffel 13 right|250px *080 - Terror of the Zygons *081 - Planet of Evil *082 - Pyramids of Mars *083 - The Android Invasion *084 - The Brain of Morbius *085 - The Seeds of Doom Staffel 14 right|250px *086 - The Masque of Mandragora *087 - The Hand of Fear *088 - The Deadly Assassin *089 - The Face of Evil *090 - The Robots of Death *091 - The Talons of Weng-Chiang Staffel 15 right|250px *092 - Horror of Fang Rock *093 - The Invisible Enemy *094 - Image of the Fendahl *095 - The Sun Makers *096 - Underworld *097 - The Invasion of Time Staffel 16 right|250px The Key to Time *098 - The Ribos Operation *099 - The Pirate Planet *100 - The Stones of Blood *101 - The Androids of Tara *102 - The Power of Kroll *103 - The Armageddon Factor Staffel 17 right|250px *104 - Destiny of the Daleks *105 - City of Death *106 - The Creature from the Pit *107 - Nightmare of Eden *108 - The Horns of Nimon *109 - Shada Staffel 18 right|250px *110 - The Leisure Hive *111 - Meglos *112 - Full Circle *113 - State of Decay *114 - Warriors' Gate *115 - The Keeper of Traken *116 - Logopolis Staffel 19: '5th Doctor '(Peter Davison) right|250px *117 - Castrovalva *118 - Four to Doomsday *119 - Kinda *120 - The Visitation *121 - Black Orchid *122 - Earthshock *123 - Time-Flight Staffel 20 right|250px *124 - Arc of Infinity *125 - Snakedance *126 - Mawdryn Undead *127 - Terminus *128 - Enlightenment *129 - The King's Demons *130 - The Five Doctors Staffel 21 right|250px *131 - Warriors of the Deep *132 - The Awakening *133 - Frontios *134 - Resurrection of the Daleks *135 - Planet of Fire *136 - The Caves of Androzani *137 - The Twin Dilemma Staffel 22: '6th Doctor '(Colin Baker) *138 - Attack of the Cybermen *139 - Vengeance on Varos *140 - The Mark of the Rani *141 - The Two Doctors *142 - Timelash *143 - Revelation of the Daleks Staffel 23 The Trial of a Time Lord *144 - The Mysterious Planet *145 - Mindwarp *146 - Terror of the Vervoids *147 - The Ultimate Foe Staffel 24: '7th Doctor '(Sylvester McCoy) 250px|right *148 - Time and the Rani *149 - Paradise Towers *150 - Delta and the Bannermen *151 - Dragonfire Staffel 25 250px|right *152 - Remembrance of the Daleks *153 - The Happiness Patrol *154 - Silver Nemesis *155 - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Staffel 26 *156 - Battlefield *157 - Ghost Light *158 - The Curse of Fenric *159 - Survival TV-Film (1996), Minisode (2013): '''8th Doctor (Paul McGann) *160 - Doctor Who * Mini-Episode - The Night of the Doctor Staffel 27: 9th Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) thumb|350px|right *161 - Rose *162 - The End of the World *163 - The Unquiet Dead *164 - Aliens of London 1/2 *165 - World War Three 2/2 *166 - Dalek *167 - The Long Game *168 - Father's Day *169 - The Empty Child 1/2 *170 - The Doctor Dances 2/2 *171 - Boom Town *172 - Bad Wolf 1/2 *173 - The Parting of the Ways 2/2 Info: Von der BBC aus, wird diese Staffel mit "Series 1" betitelt, da es die erste Staffel der neuen Serie ist. Viele Fans bezeichnen diese trotzdem als Staffel 27, da rein numerisch gesehen auch diese Bezeichnung zutrifft. Dieses Prinzip führt sich dann auch in den nachfolgenden Staffeln fort. Staffel 28: 10th Doctor (David Tennant) thumb|350px|right *174 - The Christmas Invasion (Weihnachtsspecial) *175 - New Earth *176 - Tooth and Claw *177 - School Reunion *178 - The Girl in the Fireplace *179 - Rise of the Cybermen 1/2 *180 - The Age of Steel 2/2 *181 - The Idiot's Lantern *182 - The Impossible Planet 1/2 *183 - The Satan Pit 2/2 *184 - Love & Monsters *185 - Fear Her *186 - Army of Ghosts 1/2 *187 - Doomsday 2/2 *188 - The Runaway Bride (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 29 thumb|350px|right *189 - Smith and Jones *190 - The Shakespeare Code *191 - Gridlock *192 - Daleks in Manhattan 1/2 *193 - Evolution of the Daleks 2/2 *194 - The Lazarus Experiment *195 - 42 *196 - Human Nature *197 - The Family of Blood *198 - Blink *199 - Utopia *200 - The Sound of Drums *201 - Last of the Time Lords *202 - Voyage of the Damned (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 30 *203 - Partners in Crime *204 - The Fires of Pompeii *205 - Planet of the Ood *206 - The Sontaran Stratagem (1/2) *207 - The Poison Sky (2/2) *208 - The Doctor's Daughter *209 - The Unicorn and the Wasp *210 - Silence in the Library (1/2) *211 - Forest of the Dead (2/2) *212 - Midnight *213 - Turn Left *214 - The Stolen Earth (1/2) *215 - Journey's End (2/2) *216 - The Next Doctor *217 - Planet of the Dead *218 - The Waters of Mars *219 - The End of Time (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 31: 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) *220 - The Eleventh Hour *221 - The Beast Below *222 - Victory of the Daleks *223 - The Time of Angels (1/2) *224 - Flesh and Stone (2/2) *225 - The Vampires of Venice *226 - Amy's Choice *227 - The Hungry Earth (1/2) *228 - Cold Blood (2/2) *229 - Vincent and the Doctor *230 - The Lodger *231 - The Pandorica Opens (1/2) *232 - The Big Bang (2/2) *233 - A Christmas Carol (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 32 *234 - The Impossible Astronaut (1/2) *235 - Day of the Moon (2/2) *236 - The Curse of the Black Spot *237 - The Doctor's Wife *238 - The Rebel Flesh (1/2) *239 - The Almost People (2/2) *240 - A Good Man Goes To War *241 - Let's Kill Hitler *242 - Night Terrors *243 - The Girl Who Waited *244 - The God Complex *245 - Closing Time *246 - The Wedding of River Song *247 - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 33 *248 - Asylum of the Daleksthumb|322px *249 - Dinosaurs on a Spaceship *250 - A Town Called Mercy *251 - The Power Of Three *252 - The Angels Take Manhattan *253 - The Snowmen (Weihnachtsspecial) *254 - The Bells of Saint John *255 - The Rings of Akhaten *256 - Cold War *257 - Hide *258 - Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS *259 - The Crimson Horror *260 - Nightmare in Silver *261 - The Name of the Doctor *262 - The Day of the Doctor (Special zum 50. Jubiläum) & Kriegs-Doctor (John Hurt) *263 - The Time of the Doctor (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 34: '12th Doctor '(Peter Capaldi) * 264 - Deep Breath * 265 - Into the Dalek * 266 - Robot of Sherwood * 267 - Listen * 268 - Time Heist * 269 - The Caretaker * 270 - Kill the Moon * 271 - Mummy on the Orient Express * 272 - Flatline * 273 - In the Forest of the Night * 274 - Dark Water * 275 - Death in Heaven * 276 - Last Christmas (Weihnachtspecial) Staffel 35: '12th Doctor '(Peter Capaldi) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:DW: Zitate